A Liar's Payment
by trueblackhand
Summary: Citrus rating: Lime. Synopsis: Even with the Liar Game finally out of the way Akiyama finds something he has yet to finish, knowing that Nao would never collect her due on her own he offers her a gift even she couldn't say no to.


_I don't think I've ever watched a drama which has incuded more sexual tension than Liar Game and I think this is a mix of how attractive I find Shota Matsuda and how attractive I find Akiyama along with the epic amounts of hints and fanservice they decide to chuck between him and Nao. As a tribute to that I have wrote this piece. _

_It's not greatly explicit just a little sweet and sexy but I feel it fits Nao and Akiyama's relationship. It's set in a time where they are both free from the Liar Game. Enjoy . . ._

* * *

"**Hey**."

There was the softest brush of fingers against her arm.

Akiyama-kun rarely touched her. The hint of a touch was enough to cause Nao to tense.

"A-akiyama-kun?" She swerved around and the hand tightened around her wrist.

"Well," He let the words hang there. "I think we deserve just a moment."

And with that she was pulled into his arms. No more, no less. Just a moment, one moment of being caught in her own safety net. All of the strain drained out of Nao as she slumped into his embrace, face nestled in the crook of his neck, unintentionally breathing in the scent of his skin. Hesitanty she put her arms around him and they held each other, slowly, breath shuddering in the bright sunlight atop that now familiar cliff side looking out over the ocean. Having their moment, the one they both deserved after all that mental exhaustion.

It was when Nao felt a hand carding through her hair she dared to say "It's finally over."

* * *

**It **was later that day at Nao's appartment after sunset, they'd stuck together but they hadn't talked much. It was simply companionship and some mutual understanding of what had gone on between them. It had been almost two years but she still knew little about Akiyama Shinichi and yet far more than everyone else. The only thing that was certain between them was that they had needed each other but now the cause was gone they were left at a stand still and they both seemed so reluctant to let go.

Locked in a stale mate two lonely minds. They sat side by side, not touching, not yet, not untill Akiyama brushed a few stands of hair out of her eyes waking her from her distant thoughts. He took the mug from her hands and set it down, stotic as ever.

"Close your eyes." And she did, readily, half expecting to be left alone in the dark but she felt hands on her face tipping her head to the side. Hot and wet the feel of Akiyama's breath of her neck, it made her breath hitch in her throat and she tried to pull away, opening her eyes to the sight of dark, coffee coloured, depths, Akiyama's arms securely around her, keeping her in place.

"Shh, trust me."

Then his lips were on her neck, mouthing gently over skin. Nao scrambled for something to hold on to, she ended up curving one hand around Akiyama's back as the other wound its way into his unruly hair.

He kissed his way down her throat, teeth catching on the hollow, over her collar bones and shoulders before returning to her jaw, mouth lingering, sucking, kissing.

Nao was agast, she hadn't the faintest idea what was going on, could Akiyama just be playing with her? It had taken her untill the time his lips met with the smooth shell of her ear to realise no. No Akiyama wasn't toying with her. But he was showing her, showing her the core of him with something uncomplicated by mind games, and odd as it was she got the impression than in some way he was thanking her.

Of course he would never say it in so many words, but every touch, every kiss was a thank you. A quiet gesture of trust from a man who trusted no one. She shuddered slightly in his arms, hands tightening in his hair as he bit down of the lobe of her ear, tugging on the ring he found there.

"You get it," He whispered and with that his lips were on her's.

His kisses were demanding in the way only a man's could be, all heat and sensuality two words she would have never used to describe the man in her arms until now. The kiss deepned, his tongue sweeping over Nao's lips which she parted for him, tongues twining together, a sudden heat spiking between them as she gasped, the sound met with a low answering groan.

She pushed at his chest words coming out in a breath, "Let me."

Relaxing his hold on her he let Nao do as she pleased, her lush, full lips slid over the beating pulse on his neck, sucking and even daring to tease the flesh with her teeth, the uncharisteristc boldness of her action caused a satisfied groan to rumble in his chest, he felt Nao freeze at the sound before continuing, he could have smiled at that. How cute. Sliding his hands under her top he ran his fingers over the soft skin of her back as she moved to suck his earing into her mouth, that curious mouth licking and kissing the sensitive skin.

"Akiyama-kun! This isn't, this is . . ." She stumbled.

"It's okay," he said pulling his hands back to frame her face, "Do you want to stop?"

"Well, that is, I mean."

"Then don't." He cut her off, tugging her small body into his lap where he knew she could feel him, aching and ready against the intimate apex of her thighs.

"Akiyama-kun," she looked him in the eye as if waiting for something, so he kissed her, again and again until her body sung for him, his hands devesting her of her clothing, cupping delicate breasts before leaning down to suck at a dusky pink nipple and she shivered for him, her body welcoming him, the intimacy between them the most natural thing in the world.

In turn her hands slid over his chest, almost innocent in her exploration of him despite the heavy heat in his lap pressing against her in a way that certainly felt interesting if unfamiliar. Her fingers lingered over the smoothness of his stomach, the muscles there tight underneath the skin, and over his nipples which she toyed with untill he was hissing, hands gripping her slim waist.

"Nao do you trust me?" The words sounded dangerous, their meaning ambigious, but it was Nao, and she would trust him, he knew she would.

"O-of course."

Her stuttered responce seemed to be enough for him so he let his hand curl further up her thigh and trace over the joint where hip met leg before pressing his fingers against the swolen bud of her clitoris. She swung towards him, body arching and pressing instinctively before seeming to realise exactly what was happening, before she could complain she was pulled into a kiss, those fingers beginning to move and rub, an embarrassed moan bubbled up in her throat and she had to pull back to gasp, he undid her so quickly. Burrying her face into Akiyama's neck she bit the skin to take her mind off the things he was doing to her but it didn't seem to work, the less she accepted it the harder he would push untill his hand was sneaking down the front of her panties to touch bare flesh.

"I wonder what happens," he said, "when I do this."

He nudged a single finger into her, slick and wet and tight, she felt amazing and it pushed at his control.

Nao gasped and groaned under her breath, when did things get this far? Akiyama's finger inside of her rocking and probing, his lips playing against her neck. She moved back, feeling tremers rush her body as it sunk deeper.

"Interesting," Akiyama breathed, withdrawing his finger and carefully adding a second, "next time, I want to use my tongue on you here."

* * *

At that he felt her muscles contract around his fingers and he had to hide a smile in her hair. Nao, so transparent. But she was close now he could feel it but he couldn't push her tonight so he ignored his own need and streched his fingers pressing against that sensitive spot inside as his thumb worked the head of her clit.

By now Nao had given up on holding back her cries, she had whimpered when Akiyama had stretched her open, and outright moaned when he'd touched that place inside with his finger tips. Her hands were clenched on his bare sholders, at one point she would have cared about hurting him but not when he kept up touching her like that. Feeling him grin against her neck sent another wave of - if somewhat irritated - arousal coursing down her spine, she really was going to slap him one day, but she was too close to something that felt even better to be mad at him.

Akiyama tilted Nao back with the free hand, moving to caress her chest with his mouth as he pushed his fingers against that sweet spot, hard.

The world shattered around her, Nao's eyes were squeezed shut her vision going double as she arched her back and pressed as much of herself as she could against the hard lines of Akiyama's body shuddering as she tried to catch up to the overwhelming sensation wracking though her being, his name tumbling off her lips. Her breathing was little more than short hicuping sobs as she spun down from her high, body feeling tingly and relaxed as she looked Akiyama in the eye, his expression oddly warm, it wasn't hot, it wasn't predatory even as it was slightly lustful, Nao hesitated to use the word 'loving' but there was definitely something soft in the way he looked at her, something satisfied at seeing her undone.

After a moment of silence he kissed her, pulling at her lips in a lazy way which Nao found so sensual it rocked her to the core.

"Finally," he murmured into her ear, "I have a way to repay you."

And with that he scooped her up into his arms and kicked open the door to her bedroom.

* * *

_Well writing this certainly made me feel a bit better. I doubt these two beauties are ever going to get it on since Kaitani is too bust avoiding the shoujo genre xD Anyway if you're reading this I wouldn't mind hearing your feedback, I could definitely come back to do more work with these two either way I hope this has been enjoyed by more than just myself._


End file.
